Meeting of Fate
by Marjo76
Summary: Une nouvelle attaque est lancée, après vingt ans de calme et Louna apprendra ses origines, devant sauver son peuple d'un terrible usurpateur, tombant follement amoureuse, dans le même temps. Lindorie, une elfe, qu'elle rencontrera, l'assistera, en voulant retrouver celui qui a capturé son cœur, vingt années plus tôt... Loki/OC, Thor/OC.
1. Prologue : Sauvetage

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici ma toute nouvelle fic, coécrite avec ma meilleure amie, sur un nouveau thème, le film "Thor".  
**  
****Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

**Note : **Nous avons voulu écrire une fiction sur "Thor", ensemble, comme nous l'avons fait pour de nombreuses fictions avant cela, bien que ce soit la première que je publie. Comme c'est la première fois, qu'on écrivait sur ce fandom, j'espère que, ceux qui ont l'habitude de ce fandom apprécieront. La fic est terminée, donc, je publierai toutes les semaines, pour que vous n'attendiez pas beaucoup, mais aussi, pour qu'on puisse écrire la séquelle, sur laquelle, on commence tout juste à travailler.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture, en tout cas !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :  
Sauvetage.

La jeune fille regarda le ciel, alors qu'elle avait grimpé sur le haut du toit par son velux. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça et de regarder les étoiles. Là, elle se sentait à sa place, elle et l'univers. Sa vie sur la terre était bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise, sentant qu'à l'intérieur, elle était différente et ça bouillonnait en elle.

Les étoiles brillaient plus que d'habitude ce soir-là et c'était vraiment merveilleux. Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit, puis elle se décida à descendre pour aller se coucher, même si elle n'était pas fatiguée. En fait, elle ne l'était presque jamais. Mais elle se coucha tout de même pour aller travailler le lendemain.

Le matin, elle se leva sans peine même si elle n'avait dormi que quatre heures et alla sur son lieu de travail. Du haut de ses vingt ans, elle était la plus jeune employée de la bibliothèque nationale de la ville. Et elle aimait beaucoup son travail, surtout quand elle se retrouvait dans les vieux ouvrages fragiles. Souvent, quand elle prenait une pause, elle feuilletait certains livres, souvent remplis d'histoires et de légendes les plus farfelues et les plus belles, qu'elle n'ait jamais lues.

Elle avait appris que certaines légendes étaient réelles, comme les légendes nordiques sur un certain Dieu du tonner, appelé Thor ou de son frère, le Dieu de la malice, qui avait fait un petit tour à New York, il y a, à peu près vingt ans. Elle aimait lire cette légende, elle la connaissait par cœur. Alors, quand sa pause prit fin, elle reposa le livre et continua son boulot. Sa journée se termina tranquillement et, après avoir salué ses collègues, elle sortit de la bibliothèque et marcha dans la rue étrangement sombre.

Elle remit en place son manteau, car un vent froid commençait à se lever. Elle regarda le ciel puis s'arrêta net. Une forme étrange se dessinait dans le ciel et elle était comme subjuguée par la couleur et la beauté de cette forme étrange, qui grandissait et grandissait. Cependant elle eut un hoquet de peur quand des choses se mirent à sortir de cette forme et commencèrent à tirer des jets de lumières bleues.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, slalomant entre les débris, hurlant quand un bout de voiture vient la frôler. Elle courut encore et encore. D'un coup, un mur explosa, y comprit des vitres qui la blessèrent et elle se retrouva à terre. Elle tenta de se relever, mais des bouts de verres plantés dans sa jambe la bloquaient à terre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prit les bouts de verre et avec un cri de douleur elle les arracha de sa jambe. Elle se força à se lever et en titubant, elle se remit à avancer. Sa course fut alors stoppée par les choses qui étaient sorties de la forme étrange. Elle recula d'un pas, constatant que c'était des créatures qui semblaient venir d'un autre monde. Ils avaient des armures et ils étaient effrayants, trop effrayants.

Elle recula et, se cognant contre une carcasse de voiture, elle ferma les yeux, sentant son heure arriver. Son cœur battait très fort, se cognant dans sa poitrine et les cris s'éteignaient autour d'elle. Elle n'entendait que son cœur. Mais, soudain, elle entendit un cri rauque, qui venait d'à côté d'elle et elle sentit qu'on la poussait.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était par terre et elle avait très mal à la tête. Des sons stridents lui martelaient le crâne. Puis, elle vit un visage au-dessus d'elle, des yeux verts, dans lesquelles elle se noya malgré elle. Elle sentie une main sur sa joue, puis elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, mais pas autant que sa jambe, qui se trouvait bandée. Elle se souvenait d'avoir retiré des bouts de verres de sa jambe, d'avoir rampé mais elle avait des trous noirs. La seule chose qui la hantait, était des yeux, des yeux verts et un visage presque angélique.

Qui était-ce ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? En allumant la télé, elle vit alors qu'ils avaient subi une attaque d'extraterrestres et qu'ils avaient assisté au grand retour de Dieux nordiques, vus vingt ans plus tôt. Alors en rentrant chez elle, elle prit son ordinateur, ses livres et rechercha les légendes ou plutôt _la_ légende, celle qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais ne pensait pas vraiment réelle.

En cherchant sur le net, elle tomba sur des articles de l'attaque, vingt ans plus tôt. Et là, elle tomba sur lui. Elle en était sûre, c'était lui. Son visage, ses yeux, lui. Loki. Le Dieu nordique de la malice. Il l'avait sauvée. Alors, à sa fenêtre, elle pensa à lui, à ce Dieu qui lui avait sauvée la vie. Elle pensa à ce regard vert émeraude, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

A l'autre bout de l'univers, un Dieu regarda le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres, et une étincelle dans ses yeux verts de malice, pensant à cette vie qu'il avait sauvée. Il en était sûr, il avait eu raison et il se battrait pour la revoir.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Voici donc le prologue, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que vous aimerez assez pour vouloir la suite, la semaine prochaine :).**

A bientôt, dans ce cas !


	2. Départ vers un autre monde

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

**Note : **Voici le chapitre 2, écrit par moi, cette fois, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Départ vers un autre monde.

La jeune Lindorie, une elfe du royaume d'Alfheim, combattant dans la garde royale, était tombée amoureuse vingt ans plus tôt. Evidemment, pour les elfes, ce temps était plus que dérisoire, ressemblant à un milliardième de seconde pour les humains, mais, pour Lindorie, ça lui paraissait tellement lointain. Elle se languissait du Dieu pour lequel elle avait ces tendres sentiments.

La jeune blonde soupira, accoudée au balcon du château, alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'une fête derrière elle, battait son plein. Soudain, elle sentit une main se posait sur son épaule et releva son regard turquoise si triste vers la personne et tomba dans des yeux semblable aux siens. Elle accorda un sourire plutôt faible au prince Vorondil, qui était aussi son cousin, et il s'accouda à ses côtés, levant son regard vers la voûte céleste.

-Tu m'as l'air triste, ces temps-ci, chère cousine. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda le prince, curieux et inquiet.

-Je me languis d'amour, mon Prince, répondit l'elfe, sans détour, son cousin ayant toujours été son confident.

-Oh, se désola Vorondil, qui savait qu'une fois qu'un elfe a trouvé l'amour, il ne peut plus aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. Et cette personne, je la connais ?

-Tu la connais, parce qu'il nous a sauvés voilà vingt longues années, soupira une nouvelle fois, la blonde, fermant les yeux.

-Le prince d'Asgard ? S'enquit son confident, pas plus surpris que cela, restant plutôt impassible face à la nouvelle.

-Lui-même, mon Prince. Il a pris mon cœur au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui. Comment dois-je faire, à présent ?

-Essayer de le rejoindre, répondit Vorondil, souriant gentiment. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans ma bien-aimée Artanis, pour qui mon cœur battra à jamais, donc, je comprendrai parfaitement ton désir de partir le rejoindre, ma cousine et je t'appuierai dans ton choix.

-Merci, mon Prince, sourit franchement la blonde, tu es vraiment fait pour gouverner ce royaume. Tu es juste et tu sais comment plaire à tes sujets. Je te promets qu'un jour, je viendrai rembourser la dette que tu m'accordes aujourd'hui.

-Rien ne presse, pour le moment, rejoins ton prince. Je préviendrai tout le monde de ton départ, à bientôt, chère cousine.

-Au revoir, mon Prince, répondit la jeune femme.

Sans attendre, elle attrapa les pants de sa longue robe turquoise, assortie à ses yeux, et courut presque juste dans ses quartiers. Elle se défit de sa tenue et se vêtit d'une tunique verte feuille et d'un pantalon noir et sans prendre la peine de prendre autre chose, partit chercher un passage pour Asgard.

La blonde savait qu'elle ne trouverait peut-être pas de passage tout de suite, mais elle gardait espoir. Sans même s'arrêter de la nuit, pour se reposer, elle chercha. Dans les recoins isolés des montagnes près du château, puis plus loin, au nord, dans les grottes des collines.

Quand les premières lueurs du jour firent leurs apparitions, ne se décourageant pas, elle prit toutefois une pause, s'installant contre un mur, sur le flanc est de la plus haute montagne de son royaume et alors qu'elle était confortablement assise, elle s'adossa un peu plus et fut happée dans un vortex.

Surprise, Lindorie écarquilla les yeux, attitude que son peuple n'avait presque jamais, sauf en cas de réelle stupeur, comme c'était son cas en ce moment même. Elle arriva finalement sur un sol rocailleux, qui lui donna une douleur légère aux fesses et au dos, étant tombée dessus. La jeune femme aux yeux turquoise se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

Devant ses prunelles ne s'étendait que de la roche à perte de vue. Elle pouvait également sentir l'humidité du lieu et l'eau qui se trouvait plus loin, certainement dans une autre alcôve que celle dans laquelle, elle avait atterrie.

Elle se releva et commença à avancer, se disant que, peut-être, elle était arrivée là où elle l'avait souhaité, mais, sans se faire de fausses illusions. Dans la pièce adjacente, l'elfe trouva effectivement un petit lac central, duquel l'eau miroitait sur les murs, donnant une ambiance magnifique et calme, comme elle les aimait.

Elle poursuivit son chemin pour finalement sortir de la grotte, quelques minutes plus tard. La lumière du soleil vint l'aveugler pendant un instant, la faisant plisser ses beaux yeux et l'air frais du matin la rendit frissonnante, mais elle apprécia cette fraicheur bienvenue. Elle aimait vraiment la matinée, c'était son moment préféré de la journée, avec la nuit, où les étoiles brillent en harmonie avec la lune, si claire et belle.

Quand ses yeux furent habitués à la luminosité, elle put voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle. A perte de vue, on pouvait voir de l'eau. Elle s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir sentie, alors que l'odeur iodée, à présent, lui agressait les narines complétement. Un sourire vint se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres fines et elle prit une profonde inspiration. La mer… Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la garde royale, si elle avait bonne mémoire et cela remontait déjà à plus de quatre cents ans.

La blonde embrassa du regard l'endroit, avant de chercher un moyen de remonter sur la falaise qu'il y avait au-dessus d'elle. Analysant l'endroit, elle se dit que le plus simple, serait d'escalader, même si cela restait dangereux. Haussant les épaules, elle commença son ascension et après près d'une heure et demi, elle parvint à mettre ses mains sur la terre ferme et hissa tout son corps, souplement, dessus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda un homme, passant par-là, alors que la surprise de la montée de la jeune femme l'avait pétrifié.

-Je me nomme Lindorie, cher monsieur, répondit l'elfe, d'une voix fluette. Et vous ?

-Euh… je… je m'appelle Henry, bégaya l'homme, rougissant devant la beauté irréelle de la jeune blonde, qui lui offrit alors un sourire.

-Puis-je vous demander où nous sommes, cher Henry ?

-Eh… eh bien… En Angleterre, dit le brun, toujours aussi gêné et inquiet à présent pour elle, parce qu'il croyait qu'elle était perdue.

-Hum…, réfléchit l'elfe. Me serais-je trompée ?

-Comment ?

-Nous ne sommes pas sur Asgard, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes sur la Terre des hommes, c'est bien cela ?

-Euh… Evidemment, répondit Henry, confus et doutant maintenant de la santé mentale de Lindorie.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira la jeune femme, déconfite. Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller à régler tout ça… En tous les cas, merci et au revoir, cher Henry.

-Oui… euh… Au revoir, lui dit l'homme, confus au possible.

Un sourire lui fut offert en cadeau d'adieu par la jeune elfe, qui poursuivit son chemin. Après plusieurs jours à voyager, se nourrissant de baies et autres animaux qu'elle chassait dans la forêt, elle entendit parler un groupe, à propos d'une attaque extraterrestre et alla les voir.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit-elle en souriant, les accostant. J'aimerais en savoir plus, si cela ne vous dérange pas, sur l'attaque en question. Pouvez-vous me raconter ?

-Bah, à Londres, il paraît qu'un groupe d'extraterrestres a attaqué la ville, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre depuis, s'exclama une des jeunes femmes du groupe.

-Oh, et par où doit-on passer pour aller à Londres ? Demanda la blonde.

-Euh… Tout droit, ensuite, vous verrez un panneau avec indiqué Londres, il faudra le suivre et vous y serez, répondit un des garçons, cette fois.

-Merci bien, sourit la jeune elfe, avant de passer son chemin.

Quand elle arriva finalement à Londres après encore quelques heures de marche, elle soupira d'excitation et de soulagement. La joie se fraya un chemin dans son cœur quand elle se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, elle reverrait bientôt celui pour qui celui-ci battait.

Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au centre londonien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit encore face à la beauté de la ville, lorsqu'elle se fit rentrer dedans. La jeune femme-elfe tituba mais réussit à garder son équilibre, et une douce voix vint s'excuser de l'avoir bousculée.

-Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est rien, moi-même, je ne regardais pas devant moi et, je suis celle à blâmer, puisque mon regard était porté vers le ciel, sourit doucement la blonde, vers la jeune femme face à elle.

-Euh… d'accord. Moi, c'est Louna White, en tout cas, ravie de vous rencontrer, sourit la jeune femme.

-Je me nomme Lindorie Silmarien, ravie de faire votre connaissance, Louna, lui répondit l'elfe, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'on entendit un énorme bruit, avant que des tirs se fassent entendre, amenant des cris de peur dans leurs sillages.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Voilà pour le second chapitre, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain ! En attendant, laissez une petite review, ça fait souvent plaisir et ne coûte rien ;).**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Nouvelle attaque

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

**Note : **Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira plus que les deux premiers...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle attaque.

Les deux jeune femmes se retournèrent et virent des gens courir, des lumières bleues et elles entendirent des cris. Beaucoup de cris.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Gémit Louna.

Elle prit la main de Lindorie et l'entraina à sa suite. Elles couraient entre les débris, et elles rentrèrent dans un immeuble. Elles montèrent les escaliers le plus vite possible. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle sur les marches. Louna se frotta la jambe qui lui faisait mal. Ensuite, elles entendirent une explosion et des hurlements qui étaient loin d'être humains dans la cage d'escalier. Ni une ni deux, elles se remirent en route et montèrent jusqu'à la porte du toit, qu'elles tentèrent de défoncer pour pouvoir passer.

Quand elles réussirent à l'ouvrir, elles passèrent et refermèrent la porte sur des extraterrestres qui tentaient de passer. Elles bloquèrent la porte et allant au bord du toit, Louna vit le carnage qui était en train de se dérouler en bas. Des voitures volaient, des éclats de verre, de mur, des explosions également, tout était chaos. Le cœur battant, elle vit alors un éclair et un bruit sourd éclata. Soudain, dans un soulèvement de poussière, elle vit un homme, blond en armure grise avec une cape rouge, lancer ce qui semblait être… un marteau ?! Elle le vit se battre contre l'armée d'extraterrestres et Lindorie vint se placer à côté d'elle.

-Thor, dit-elle simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait un arc à la main et Louna recula d'un pas en hurlant un « mais d'où tu sors ça ?! », avant de trébucher. Lindorie se mit alors à tirer des flèches du haut du toit, pour éliminer les extraterrestres et aider le Dieu. Elle lui sauva alors la vie et quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Elle continua alors à lui assurer ses arrières, tandis que Louna essayait tant bien que mal de retenir la porte, qui céda deux minutes plus tard. Elles se retrouvèrent alors face à ces extraterrestres et tentèrent de se défendre, avec ses flèches pour Lindorie et avec une planche en bois pour Louna.

Malheureusement, ils étaient trop nombreux et malgré tous leurs efforts, elles allaient mourir. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva aux côtés de Louna et d'un coup, fit tomber ses adversaires et ceux de Lindorie. Louna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, devant elle, habillé d'une armure et d'une cape verte.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes femmes.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lindorie. Votre frère a besoin d'aide, je descends l'aider.

Ni une ni deux, elle sauta du toit et la brune la regarda les yeux ronds avant de courir vers le bord du toit pour voir si elle ne s'était pas écrasée par terre. Mais non, elle vit la jeune blonde courir en direction du fameux Thor, en se battant contre les extraterrestres. Elle se retourna vers son sauveur et son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Ça fait deux fois que vous me sauvez la vie ! Lui dit-elle, en s'avançant vers lui.

-Il me semble, oui.

Elle lui sourit et il hésita un moment, mais lui rendit son sourire. Soudain, elle étouffa un cri. Quelque chose venait de lui transpercer le ventre et, regardant Loki, elle s'effondra à ses pieds, alors qu'il hurlait son prénom. Il tua le survivant, qui venait de blesser Louna et la prit dans ses bras. Il hurla à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifrost, alors que Thor venait d'assommer son dernier ennemi. Il y eut un gros bruit sourd et Loki disparut dans un jet de lumière avec Louna, accrochée à son cou. Thor, quant à, lui se retrouva face à Lindorie.

-Merci, jeune Elfe, de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Vous avez sauvé la mienne, jadis, il était temps que je le fasse à mon tour.

Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il rendit, quand des agents que Thor connaissait bien à présent, apparurent. Il salua l'agent Coulson, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'appeler le gardien du Bifrost. Il prit Lindorie contre lui, en lui disant de s'accrocher, avant de partir à travers la galaxie. Ils arrivèrent alors devant le gardien, qui avait tout vu.

-Votre frère a ramené quelqu'un de la terre.

-Qui ?

-Une jeune femme blésée.

-Et lui, comment il va ?

-Bien.

Thor salua le gardien et entraina Lindorie, toute chamboulée vers le royaume. Arrivés au palais, ils allèrent dans la salle du trône, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Thor se retourna vers la jeune Elfe et vit sa fatigue. Il l'emmena alors dans une des chambre du palais afin qu'elle se repose. Thor allait partir quand elle le retint.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, le cœur de la blonde battant la chamade. Pourtant elle le remercia juste, avant de lâcher son bras et de se diriger vers le lit. Thor lui fit un sourire et repartit. Il partit dans les couloirs du palais, lorsqu'il trouva Loki, accoudé au balcon, regardant le reste du royaume qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

-Ah ! Te voilà, mon frère, je te cherche partout, lui dit Thor, en lui tapant le dos.

-Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé.

-Encore une bataille de gagnée ! Cette fois, je pense qu'ils ont compris que la terre était sous notre protection, ils ne vont pas lancer de nouvelles attaques.

Loki ne répondit rien et continua de regarder le royaume. Son frère vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il s'installa à côté de lui et regarda également ce que Loki semblait fixer.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, mon frère ? Demanda le Dieu de la foudre.

-Je pense.

-A cette humaine, que tu as ramené ici ?

-Plutôt à sa survie… A l'infirmerie, ils m'ont interdit d'entrer, d'assister aux soins. Elle était presque morte, quand on est arrivés et… j'attends des nouvelles.

-Toi, te préoccuper d'une Midgardienne ? Si je m'attendais…

-Ce n'est pas…

-Ecoutes Loki, ne t'accroche pas à elle, cela ne sert à rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Sûrement plus que toi ! Je t'évite de souffrir.

Loki soupira, puis repartit, laissant Thor seul.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Laissez une review, s'il vous plait !**

**A bientôt, j'espère :).**


	4. Soins et réveil

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soins et réveil.

Lindorie se réveilla plusieurs heures après être arrivée sur Asgard. Elle resta un moment allongée dans le lit King-size et regarda le plafond, repensant à la bataille dans laquelle ils avaient combattu. Lindorie se retrouva à sourire doucement, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux turquoise, quand les souvenirs de son combat au côté de Thor, son âme-sœur, refirent surface.

Soudain, elle se rappela des paroles de Heimdall, par rapport à l'humaine que Loki avait emmenée avec lui. L'elfe savait que c'était son amie, mais, comme elle était épuisée en arrivant, elle n'avait pensé qu'à dormir. Alors, elle se leva d'un bond souple du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

La jeune femme blonde passa de couloirs en couloirs, marchant rapidement, toutefois, comme elle était née elfe, les Asgardiens qui la voyaient passer, avaient l'impression de la voir sautiller. Passant devant une pléiade de portes, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de son amie dans la pièce. Frappant trois coups fermes à la porte, la blonde entra.

Dans la chambre qui servait d'infirmerie, son regard passa des guérisseurs, s'affairant autour de Louna jusqu'à celle-ci, allongée, pâlissante, un peu plus de secondes en secondes, comme si la mort était prête à l'emmener loin d'Asgard. L'elfe s'avança, surprenant les guérisseurs qui la regardèrent avec avertissement, comme pour lui dire, qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger. Par ailleurs, une des femmes du groupe le lui fit bien comprendre.

-Mademoiselle, j'aimerais que vous sortiez d'ici, s'il vous plait, s'exclama une femme d'âge mûr, d'un air sévère mais juste. Nous sommes en plein soin sur cette jeune femme et vous nous dérangez dans…

-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous déranger dans votre travail, chère Asgardienne, mais pour vous aider, la coupa gentiment mais avec sévérité la blondinette. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les elfes sont dotés de pouvoirs de guérison plutôt efficaces.

-Je n'y avais pas songé, dit pensivement la même femme, la main sous son menton. Eh bien, faites donc, je vous en prie.

L'elfe s'approcha un peu plus du lit sur lequel étaient pratiqués les soins et commença à s'affairer, psalmodiant des mots dans sa langue maternelle. Tout à coup, le corps de Louna se mit à léviter au-dessus du lit, la fine couverture le recouvrant, toujours sur elle. La blonde continua ses incantations, fermant les yeux étroitement, quand, soudain, l'humaine, ou celle que les Asgardiens prenaient pour telle, se mit à hurler de douleur.

Son corps convulsant, Louna ne savait pas comment arrêter cette souffrance qui la prenait aux tripes, alors même que son amie poursuivait toujours. Tout à coup, plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, alertées par les cris de la blessée. Loki se dirigea rapidement vers Lindorie et voulut la pousser, pour l'arrêter dans sa manœuvre, mais Thor le retint d'une poigne ferme, sachant que la blonde ne voulait aucun mal à l'humaine.

-Que lui faites-vous ? Hurla le Dieu de la malice. Je vous ordonne d'arrêter ça, sur le champ !

Mais Lindorie ne l'écoutait pas, bien trop perdue dans ses incantations. Les hurlements de Louna cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé et sa blessure se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle avait été faite. Son corps s'affaissa alors lentement vers le lit et tout le monde put voir qu'elle avait déjà repris des couleurs. Au contraire de Lindorie, qui, épuisait et pâle, s'effondra par terre, la sueur perlant sur son front de porcelaine et le souffle court.

Elle n'avait pas souvent pratiqué ce genre de sorts de soins, alors que la personne sur laquelle elle les pratiquait été presque morte, ainsi, elle était très fatiguée et avait de nouveau, besoin de se reposer. Ne s'en rendant pas le moins du monde compte, elle s'évanouit d'épuisement, au moment même où Louna ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur la pièce.

Le Dieu de la foudre se rua sur l'elfe à terre, tandis que son frère se dirigeait rapidement vers la convalescente. Louna fut encore plus surprise de le trouver là, ne se souvenant plus vraiment de ce qui avait provoqué sa blessure et son évanouissement.

-Que…

N'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une quinte de toux la prit et un des guérisseurs lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle avala lentement le liquide et se racla la gorge.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle, regardant Loki.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la bataille ? Rétorqua celui-ci.

-Ah, si, ça me revient, grimaça la jeune femme, se rappelant pourquoi elle était là.

Thor, de son côté, emmena de nouveau Lindorie dans la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le matelas et la borda, caressant un peu ses cheveux en murmurant qu'elle avait été brave. Il la laissa ensuite se reposer et sortit de la pièce, retournant à son entraînement, duquel il avait été interrompu.

Louna, pour sa part, se perdit un instant dans les yeux verts du Dieu. Elle lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, pour l'avoir de nouveau sauvée et regarda ensuite autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et, s'inquiétant, Loki lui demanda :

-Vous avez encore mal quelque part ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Louna.

-Vous froncez les sourcils…

-Je me demandais simplement ce qui s'était passé avant mon réveil, expliqua la Midgardienne.

-Votre amie, l'elfe blonde, vous a sauvée et ensuite, elle s'est écroulée, lui dit Loki.

-Quoi ?! S'écria la jeune femme, affolée, se redressant dans son lit. Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir !

-Du calme, elle va bien, temporisa le Dieu. Elle devait simplement être fatiguée à cause des soins qu'elle a pratiqués sur vous.

Louna en resta sans voix. Elle ne savait réellement plus quoi dire face à cela. L'elfe l'avait sauvée au détriment de sa santé et elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Elle devait aller la voir et la remercier comme il se devait. La voyant tenter de mettre les pieds par terre, le brun empêcha Louna de se lever, agaçant celle-ci, mais, sachant que, vu la force que pouvait déployer le Dieu, elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, elle se laissa recoucher.

-Laissez-moi la voir, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-elle, les yeux presque larmoyants.

-Je ne peux pas, pour la simple raison qu'elle doit se reposer, et vous avec, répondit Loki, implacable.

-Bien, rétorqua, boudeuse, la jeune femme.

Elle tourna le dos au Dieu, décidée à l'ignorer. Loki soupira, levant les yeux au plafond, mi amusé, mi agacé. Il décida de la laisser tranquille et partit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il intima aux gardes de ne pas la laisser sortir, au cas où elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, une fois qu'il serait parti. Pour réponse, il eut droit à une révérence, avant de poursuivre son chemin vers ses quartiers, où se trouvait son bureau, avec tous les papiers comportant les affaires urgentes qui lui étaient adressées.

Toujours agacée et boudeuse, Louna finit tout de même par abdiquée quand le sommeil vint la quémander avec force et, une fois de plus, elle tomba au creux des bras de Morphée, s'inquiétant quand même pour son amie.

Thor, tout à son entraînement, pensait à Lindorie, alors qu'il combattait avec force contre une des femmes les plus valeureuse d'Asgard, Sif. La brune avait de nombreuses qualités guerrières et elle était une de ses amies les plus fidèles, pour cela, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Toutefois, les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait ressentis pour Jane Foster, vingt ans auparavant, ne l'avaient toujours pas quittés, alors que l'humaine était, à présent, mariée et mère de famille. Il soupira, se secouant la tête et reprit le combat, alors que Sif avait profité de ses rêveries pour le frapper durement à l'épée, le faisant sourire, plutôt que l'énervant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre :). Donnez-nous votre avis par une petite review, s'il vous plait ! **

**A bientôt !**


	5. Promenade et déni

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Promenade et déni.

Louna se mit sur le dos, en s'étirant, afin de détendre ses muscles tout endolories. Elle tourna la tête et poussa un petit cri de surprise, quand elle vit Loki, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert à la main. Il leva la tête vivement, puis lui servit un sourire réconfortant.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! Lui dit-elle.

-Désolé, comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, face à elle.

-Vidée, mais ça va, je pense.

-C'est normal, heureusement que la jeune Elfe vous a soignée sinon… vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Lindorie ! La jeune femme se rappela et essaya de se lever vite, mais le Dieu la retint par les épaules. Il lui sourit, lui disant d'aller doucement et l'aida à se relever. Il lui montra une robe sur le fauteuil, ainsi que de quoi se laver. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Louna, qui regardait avec émerveillement la robe que le Dieu venait de lui offrir.

Il sourit puis sortit, la laissant seule. Après s'être lavée et habillée, la jeune femme attacha ses cheveux bruns et sortit de la chambre. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, quand elle vit les deux gardes à sa porte, qui s'inclinèrent devant elle. Les yeux ronds, elle les salua et partit dans les couloirs du palais. Plus elle avançait, plus elle s'émerveillait, tout était tellement magnifique !

Elle arriva à un balcon et vit alors le paysage le plus beau et le plus époustouflant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle murmura un « Oh, mon Dieu » et les yeux pétillants, elle resta là, à contempler le royaume d'Asgard. Loki arriva à ses côtés et posa ses coudes sur la rambarde.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est… merveilleux ! Mais où suis-je exactement ?

-Dans le royaume d'Asgard, c'est à l'autre bout de votre monde ! A l'autre bout de l'univers…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Nous avons une sorte de portail, appelé Bifrost qui nous fait passer d'un monde à l'autre. C'est comme ça que je suis venu dans votre monde. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, il me semble… Je m'appelle Loki, fils d'Odin… enfin presque.

-Louna White.

-Enchanté.

Il lui fit un baisemain, alors qu'elle rougissait. Pendant ce temps-là, Lindorie s'était réveillée et s'était promenée dans les couloirs du château. Arrivée à la cour d'entrainement, elle vit Thor se battre contre une jeune femme et elle le regarda, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en train de se battre. Pourtant, elle ne put réprimer un élan de jalousie, quand la jeune guerrière lui fit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit.

Thor se retourna alors vers Lindorie et fit signe à Sif de s'arrêter. Il alla vers elle à grands pas et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Mieux, merci.

-Je vous fais visiter ?

-Avec plaisir.

Le blond lui fit un sourire et mit sa main au creux de ses reins pour la guider. Il lui montra alors la ville, le lac et les jardins. Ils discutèrent des heures et Thor apprit donc qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie vingt ans plus tôt. A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il s'en souvenait et il s'excusa de pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt.

Devant l'air gêné du Dieu, Lindorie se mit à rire puis l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le banc. Il accepta et regarda avec elle le royaume. En haut, Louna vit alors l'Elfe et Loki l'emmena dans le jardin. Arrivés, elle prit la blonde dans ses bras, la remerciant du fond du cœur de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Lindorie se mit à rire et lui répondit que c'était tout à fait normal. Thor regarda son frère, qui évitait, discrètement, son regard.

-Loki, mon frère, tu ne me présentes pas ?

-Euh… si… Chère Louna, je vous présente mon frère, Thor.

Thor lui fit un baisemain, en regardant son frère, qui retenait sa jalousie. Loki savait que son frère jouait avec ses nerfs, donc il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit, trop habitué à ce genre de jeu.

-Votre robe vous va à ravir ! Je pense que ce n'est pas Loki qui vous l'a choisie, il aurait pris une robe verte, il a un faible pour cette couleur.

Loki se regarda et constata en effet, qu'il portait du vert. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis regarda son frère.

-Détrompe-toi, cher frère, je l'ai choisie moi-même.

Louna se sentit gênée et elle regarda Lindorie, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui fit un signe de tête vers la droite, pour lui dire qu'il était temps de s'éclipser tandis que Loki et Thor discutaient assez vivement. Louna suivit Lindorie dans les jardins, qu'elles découvraient au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient.

-Encore merci, sans vous je serai morte.

-Vous l'étiez presque !

-Ah… euh… je ne sais pas si je suis ravie de l'apprendre …

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… J'ai l'impression de rêver. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel lieu pouvait exister !

Les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent, oubliant le reste. Lindorie pensa alors à ce qu'elle avait ressenti, lorsqu'elle avait soigné la brune et se décida finalement, à lui poser la question sans détour.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Euh… De Londres, sur Terre.

-Non, je veux dire, réellement.

La brune la regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas du tout, de quoi elle parlait.

-Vous n'êtes pas humaine, Louna, je l'ai ressenti en vous soignant.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. C'est impossible, je viens de la terre, je suis humaine !

-Venir d'une terre, ne veut pas dire qu'on y est né.

-Ecoutez, il y a une erreur, c'est impossible.

-Je garderai ça pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vous dis que je suis humaine !

-Je ne veux pas vous vexer, je veux juste comprendre… vous possédez un grand pouvoir, Louna, je l'ai ressenti.

La brune regarda Lindorie, sans comprendre. Elle secoua la tête et allait répliquer, mais une voix la coupa dans son élan. Un bal était organisé, pour la victoire sur terre, le soir même et on les envoya se préparer. Louna, en rentrant dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle se sentait différente, depuis le début et ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elle secoua la tête, c'était ridicule. Elle se prépara donc, comme si de rien était, pour la soirée.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, on espère que ça vous aura plu. Laissez-nous une review, s'il vous plait !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Soirée de victoire

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Soirée de victoire.

En entrant dans ce qu'elle pouvait désormais désigner comme sa chambre, Lindorie découvrit la robe qu'elle allait porter pour la soirée de victoire. Le tissu était doux, découvrit-elle en passant sa main dessus, en concluant rapidement que ce n'était autre que de la soie. La couleur était la même que ses yeux et la coupe était parfaite. Vue d'ensemble, la tenue lui rappelait celles qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter dans son monde, pour les fêtes et cérémonies royales.

Elle se déshabilla et, utilisant la vasque, remplie d'eau chaude, sûrement par une servante du château pendant son absence, elle se lava, entrant délicatement dans le liquide fumant doucement. L'elfe soupira d'aise, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Ses joues devinrent rapidement roses. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un Thor, qui se trouva coupé dans son élan, alors qu'il voulait discuter d'une chose avec l'elfe.

Le blond apprécia un moment le visage détendu de la jeune femme, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et de ressortir rapidement, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Lindorie, de son côté, ne s'était rendue compte de rien, trop prise dans le bonheur de prendre un bain aussi chaud et délicieux. Toutefois, au bout d'une demi-heure, elle ne tint plus et, se lavant rapidement les cheveux et le corps, avec les huiles qui avaient été laissées à son intention, elle ressortit.

Attrapant le drap de bain, elle se sécha soigneusement avant de commencer à se préparer. Elle enfila tout d'abord des sous-vêtements, puis la robe dont elle apprécia tout particulièrement la glissée sur sa peau pâle. Ensuite, elle chaussa les bottines couleur pomme dont elle ne se séparait que rarement et commença à se coiffer les cheveux. Patiemment, elle brossa sa longue chevelure blonde, défaisant les nombreux nœuds, laissés par son bain et se tressa les cheveux, en nattes sur chaque côté, qui se rejoignaient sur le derrière de son crâne et se terminaient également en tresse, attachant le tout à l'aide d'un élastique.

Enfin, elle sortit de la pièce, de son pas léger et rejoignit la salle de réception du château. En arrivant devant les portes déjà ouvertes, elle scanna l'ensemble de la pièce et son regard se posa enfin sur Louna, seule dans son coin, toujours aussi perturbée par ce qu'elle avait appris, plus tôt dans la journée. Lindorie allait la rejoindre lorsqu'elle se fit accoster par un Asgardien qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un homme brun-roux aux yeux bleu, à l'air jovial, mais un peu bourru, dont les cheveux et la barbe étaient très longs, qui lui offrit un large sourire, déjà un peu enivré.

-Bien le bonjour, chère demoiselle, commença-t-il, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

-Mon nom est Lindorie Silmarien, je viens d'Alfheim, répondit gentiment la blonde, lui rendant un sourire plus discret.

-Et moi, c'est Volstagg, ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, rétorqua l'elfe, amusée.

-Eh bien, mon ami, vous vous attaquez déjà à une si jolie rose, alors que l'alcool n'a pas encore fait son effet, s'exclama soudain Thor, posant son bras sur les épaules de Volstagg.

-Thor, mon ami, comment pourrais-je faire autrement, avec une telle beauté ? S'expliqua l'Asgardien, faisant rire légèrement la blonde, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Cette couleur rappela rapidement à Thor ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir, moins d'une heure auparavant et, se retrouvant gêné, il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de partir rejoindre d'autres de ses compagnons. Volstagg rit de bon cœur en le voyant, tandis que Lindorie se retrouva confuse. Finalement, elle arrêta de s'en préoccuper et s'excusa auprès de son nouvel ami, pour rejoindre Louna.

Quand elle parvint enfin à la repérer, puisque la jeune femme avait bougé, durant sa conversation avec le brun, l'elfe alla la retrouver, s'accoudant avec elle, à la rambarde du balcon. Elle patienta, afin de savoir si Louna la laisserait rester ou non. Finalement, après cinq bonnes minutes sans bouger, Lindorie se douta qu'elle devait être la bienvenue, alors elle sourit, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-J'aime votre tenue, s'exclama-t-elle, pour briser le silence.

-Merci, sourit timidement la brune. Ecoutez, pour tout à l'heure… je…

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est oublié, sourit franchement son amie. Pour en revenir à votre tenue, est-ce une nouvelle fois Loki, qui vous l'a choisie ?

-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, quand je suis entrée, non, pas cette fois, répondit Louna, souriant plus franchement, plus ou moins amusée.

-Je vois, dommage, il a un sacré goût en matière de vêtements, je trouve, s'amusa Lindorie.

-C'est vrai, rit son amie.

Elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Louna ne voie le regard de Thor sur son amie, car elle venait de se mettre dos à la rambarde, détournant les yeux juste après, comme gêné.

-Thor vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Oui, répondit sincèrement la blonde, sachant que, de son côté, Louna avait un faible pour le prince brun. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il vous jette souvent des regards avant de détourner les yeux, comme s'il était gêné de quelque chose…, expliqua Louna, pensive.

-Je ne vois pas très bien par quoi il pourrait être gêné, mais, il est vrai que, tout à l'heure, alors qu'on parlait, avec Volstagg, il est arrivé, avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent Loki et un autre homme, discutant avec calme. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation en voyant les deux jeunes femmes sur le balcon et, alors que Loki accorda un léger sourire à Louna, le blond à ses côtés, sourit à l'elfe tout autant qu'à la supposée humaine.

-Ravies de faire votre connaissance, mesdemoiselles, s'exclama-t-il, charmeur, leur faisant à chacune, un baisemain.

-De même, répondirent les deux femmes en même temps.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. Moi, c'est Frandal.

-Je me nomme Lindorie Silmarien et voici Louna White, répondit l'elfe, voyant le regard torve que Loki envoyait au blond, à cause du baisemain qu'il avait osé faire à Louna.

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de la vie guerrière, rapidement rejoints par Volstagg, qui avait vu son ami en pleine conversation avec les deux jeunes femmes. Toutefois, Louna et Loki partirent peu de temps après, discutant entre eux, des jardins et du coucher de soleil, moment magnifique sur Asgard, autant que sur la Terre.

Pendant qu'elle parlait avec les deux guerriers Asgardiens, Lindorie ne put s'empêcher de regarder où était Thor et le trouva en train de converser avec Sif. Une pointe de jalousie vint presque la faire suffoquer, mais, elle n'en montra rien, restant digne. La brune, apercevant son regard turquoise porté sur eux, lui offrit un sourire sincère, parce que, même en sachant que l'elfe avait des vues sur son prince, elle trouvait que ses exploits, contés par Thor, étaient merveilleux et voulait qu'elles soient amies, bien que rivales.

Ainsi, la brune emmena le blond avec elle et tous deux les rejoignirent, Thor, toujours aussi gêné, pour une raison connue de lui seul. Les deux femmes se saluèrent puis, se présentèrent et les trois garçons trinquèrent aux nouvelles amitiés, le blond oubliant finalement sa gêne, quand il comprit que l'elfe ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Chapitre terminé pour cette semaine. En espérant que ça vous ait plu, laissez-nous une petite review, s'il vous plait ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Apprentissage et entraînement

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Apprentissage et entraînement.

Alors que la fête battait son plein et qu'on entendait des cris de joies de guerriers, Loki, droit et les mains derrière son dos, se promenait au côté de Louna, émerveillée par le ciel étoilé. Ils marchaient tranquillement, s'éloignant du bruit de la fête, pour se retrouver, tous les deux au calme.

-C'est vraiment merveilleux ! S'exclama Louna.

Elle regarda en l'air, admirant le ciel et les constellations visibles ici et nulle part ailleurs. Elle tourna alors sur elle-même, pour admirer ce ciel sous un autre angle mais elle trébucha et manqua de tomber. Loki la rattrapa à temps et elle se mit à rire, s'excusant alors de sa maladresse. Il lui répondit que ce n'était rien et il lui prit la main pour la guider vers un banc en pierre, au milieu d'arbres en fleur. Des lanternes éclairaient doucement la petite cour.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Loki.

-Beaucoup mieux. Merci encore de m'avoir sauvée la vie… dans la rue et sur le toit.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

-Si, j'y tiens, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui…

-Oui et ce serait fort dommage…

Loki lui fit un sourire, alors que Louna se mettait à rougir. Il prit alors une fleur de l'arbre et la mit dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, qui souriait malgré elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée moi ? Lui demanda-telle alors.

-C'est aussi la question que je me pose ! Déclara une voix devant eux.

Un homme en armure, d'un certain âge, avança vers eux, tandis que Loki se leva, prenant la main de Louna, alors qu'elle se releva, elle aussi.

-Louna White, je vous présente le roi d'Asgard, Odin, père de toutes choses… et de moi. Ou presque.

-Euh… votre… euh… enchanté, bégaya Louna en remettant le pan de sa robe en place, ne sachant que faire, face au roi.

-Moi de même, jeune Midgardienne ! Loki ne s'est jamais intéressé au sort des humains, voire même… les considérant comme des êtres inutiles, inférieurs. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien sûr. D'une manière qui m'échappe totalement, vous lui avez fait changer d'avis…

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose, Père ! S'offusqua Loki.

-Eh bien, je commence à te croire…

Odin regarda la brune, qui ne savait vraiment ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire, puis son fils, avec un sourire et lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Odin partit en direction de la fête, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Après un moment de silence gêné, Louna se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

-A votre avis, quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

-Quoi ?! Vous… voulez partir ? Demanda Loki, désespéré.

-Eh bien vouloir est une chose, devoir en est une autre…

-Mais, rien ne vous attache sur Terre, restez, je vous en prie !

Louna se mit à réfléchir. C'était vrai, rien ne la retenait vraiment sur Terre. Ses parents adoptifs étaient morts, elle n'avait pas trouvé ses véritables parents, son boulot lui plaisait, c'était vrai, mais il n'était pas vraiment l'essence de sa vie et quant aux amis, elle en avait mais pas non plus des tas. Elle soupira, puis regarda Loki, qui attendait une réponse, anxieux.

-Je veux bien rester quelques jours mais je vais devoir rentrer tôt ou tard.

Loki soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, mais, en attendant, il profiterait de sa présence, le temps qu'elle sera là. Ils entendirent des cris de joie et de nombreux rires. Entendant un cri rauque et des rires, Loki et Louna se mirent à rire, avant de revenir dans la salle. Volstagg se trouvait par terre, riant aux éclats et Thor tentait de le relever, riant lui aussi.

Il le réprimanda gentiment, lui disant qu'il avait trop bu, mais l'homme de forte carrure s'en moquait. Il prit alors Lindorie dans ses bras, lui quémandant une danse, cependant Thor les sépara doucement. Lindorie remit en place sa robe, pour cacher sa gêne. Thor avait toujours la main au creux de ses reins et la serrant contre lui, il l'écarta de son ami, qui trébucha et s'étala de tout son long, riant sous le regard désespéré de Sif, qui l'aida de plus bel à se relever. Thor arriva sur la piste de danse ou plusieurs couples dansaient et il prit la main de la jeune Elfe. Ils commencèrent à danser doucement.

-Désolé, mon ami a trop bu.

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive. Heureusement que vous étiez là cependant !

-Que diriez-vous si demain, nous passions la journée ensemble ? Il faut que je répare cet affront.

-J'accepte alors.

Lindorie lui sourit, puis, ils continuèrent à danser encore et encore, pour le plus grand plaisir de la blonde. La fête se termina tranquillement et, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, que plusieurs personnes s'endormirent. Le lendemain, comme prévu Thor vint chercher Lindorie et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, discutant de choses et d'autres.

Lindorie dévorait Thor du regard, mais détournait les yeux, pour éviter qu'il ne le remarque. Quant à lui, quand elle regardait ailleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de sourire, malgré lui. Sous la lumière du matin, sa peau pâle la rendait angélique et ses yeux si clairs étaient remplis de lumière. Après un moment, ils se mirent en marche vers le domaine.

Pendant ce temps, Loki emmena Louna près du lac, où il installa un pique-nique. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le Dieu faisant goûter les plats d'Asgard à la jeune humaine, qui s'émerveillait d'heures en heures. Puis, ils s'allongèrent sur la nappe, regardant le ciel. Louna regarda Loki qui, sur le dos, les mains sur le ventre et une jambe repliée, pensait à cette sensation, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie pour personne. Ou alors, si, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à sourire, il se leva, se déshabilla, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la Midgardienne. Il rentra alors dans l'eau et sourit à Louna.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

-Je vais nager, venez !

-Je… non.

-Allez, venez !

-Je… je ne sais pas nager…

-Alors, je vais vous apprendre !

Louna hésita alors que, le dieu de la malice lui tendait la main. Après un moment de bataille mentale, elle accepta, enleva sa robe, gardant ses sous-vêtements et rentra dans l'eau avec appréhension. Elle tendit la main à Loki, qui la prit et l'emmena doucement vers le large, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'eau au niveau de la poitrine, vu qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.

Il lui montra alors comment nager et elle tenta de le faire, au début avec beaucoup de mal, n'ayant jamais appris. Elle s'accrochait au Dieu, qui riait et elle le gratifiait de regards noirs, qui le faisaient rire de plus belle. Elle faisait de gros progrès et elle réussit en fin d'après-midi, à nager seule.

Pendant ce temps, Thor, ayant vu les exploits de Lindorie au combat, lui demanda où elle avait appris ça et elle répondit que, dans son royaume, c'était l'une des premières choses qu'on apprenait aux enfants, après lire et écrire. Curieux, il donna un défi à la jeune Elfe, qu'elle accepta volontiers. Alors, dans la cour d'entrainement, entourés des autres guerriers, qui jouaient le rôle de public, ils se tournèrent autour, armés d'une épée.

Un sourire de défi aux lèvres, Thor regarda Lindorie, qui commença à attaquer. Thor fut surpris de l'agilité de la jeune femme et se laissa avoir plusieurs fois. Elle virevoltait et le Dieu en fut complètement étourdi. Ils se battirent avec le sourire et sous la surprise des spectateurs, Lindorie mit Thor à terre. Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit, pour se relever.

-Vous voulez une revanche ? Demanda-t-elle, joyeuse.

Thor allait ouvrir la bouche, pour lui répondre, mais on les demanda dans la salle du trône. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, puis suivirent le garde. Près du lac, Loki et Louna sortirent de l'eau et ils profitèrent de la douce chaleur, pour s'allonger et regarder le ciel. Après un moment, ils rentrèrent au palais et ils furent emmenés dans la salle du trône. Loki fut surpris de cette demande, qui avait l'air sérieuse et prit la main de Louna, avant de rentrer dans la salle du trône, où tout le monde les attendait.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Terminé pour ce chapitre, nous espérions que ça vous aura plu :). Laissez-nous une petite review, please ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Révélations et guerre

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances aux concernés :).

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Révélations et guerre.

Lindorie et Thor arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et furent surpris en voyant l'air grave qu'arborait le roi en cet instant. Il les fit s'avancer jusqu'à lui et tous trois attendirent en silence. Pour l'elfe, ce silence était gênant. Son peuple était sensible aux émotions néfastes et, en cet instant, le roi semblait très préoccupé et inquiet, ainsi, la blonde, bien qu'impassible, vu de l'extérieur, était en plein tourment interne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Loki et Louna de pénétrer dans la pièce et, voyant les deux blonds, ils parurent un instant surpris et, dans le cas du brun, profondément inquiet. Toutefois, son expression changea rapidement, pour redevenir impassible et quelque peu malicieuse. La Midgardienne et lui s'avancèrent pour se mettre de l'autre côté d'Odin.

Lorsqu'ils se furent bien placés, toujours debout, toutefois, le roi attendit encore un moment, semblant en plein débat intérieur. Il finit par soupirer et, relevant la tête, qu'il avait précédemment posée sur son poing droit, dont le coude était sur son genou, il regarda de son unique œil toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait mander, avant de soupirer une seconde fois, comme pour se donner du courage et d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Mes enfants, commença-t-il, nous allons bientôt entrer en guerre.

-Comment ? Répliqua Thor, confus.

-Qui nous attaque ? Continua son frère.

-Muspellheim, répondit Odin, soupirant.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Répliqua Thor, énervé au possible. Cela fait des années qu'on n'a pas entendu parler d'eux ! Vingt ans, si je me rappelle bien.

-Oui, vingt ans, confirma son père, et c'est justement. Il y a vingt ans, la famille royale s'est fait tuer, lors d'un coup d'état, orchestré par le général de la garde, Exomyar, jaloux du pouvoir qu'avait les membres royaux.

-Alors pourquoi cette guerre, aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Loki, confus. Qu'avons-nous à voir dans cette histoire ?

-J'y viens, Loki, j'y viens, temporisa Odin. D'après ce que j'ai appris, la raison de cette guerre, c'est qu'un des membres de la famille royale n'aurait pas été tué. Cette personne était la fille du précédent roi, son nouveau-né. Sa mère, la reine, connaissant un passage reliant leur monde à un autre, a fait voyager sa fille à travers ce portail, mais préféra rentrer, dans le cas où sa fille ne soit pas en sécurité, quitte à mourir pour la protéger. Ce monde, dans lequel le bébé fut envoyé, c'était Midgard et l'enfant, se trouve aujourd'hui dans cette pièce…

-Comment… ? S'écria le brun, ayant peur de comprendre, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes blêmissaient, Lindorie se tournant rapidement vers Louna. Vous ne voulez pas dire que… ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, acquiesça le Dieu suprême nordique. Louna White, ici présente, est la princesse Arcadia Solace, depuis vingt ans, reine légitime du trône de Muspellheim. Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous serons, d'ici peu de temps, attaqués.

-Je… C'est… C'est impossible, voyons, répliqua Louna, plus pâle encore. Je ne peux pas être une princesse, c'est impossible !

Bouleversée, elle sortit en courant, après avoir crié sa dernière phrase. Loki voulut la poursuivre, mais Odin lui dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. Alors, Lindorie demanda si, elle, elle pouvait partir et le Père de toutes choses accepta. L'elfe s'inclina donc devant lui, avant de se tourner et courir rejoindre Louna.

Même si Lindorie était rapide et savait se servir de ses pouvoirs pour localiser facilement et rapidement les personnes qu'elles recherchaient, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour sortir de la salle du trône. Ainsi, elle ne savait pas où pouvait s'être enfuie la jeune femme, qui venait d'apprendre sa véritable identité.

Cherchant d'abord dans la chambre attribuée à la brune, elle ne trouva rien, alors, elle passa tout le château au peigne fin, sans résultat concluants, cependant. Après cela, l'elfe se dirigea vers les jardins, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Tournant pendant quelques minutes autour du château, cherchant toujours, elle tomba sur la vision déchirante d'une Louna, assise dans l'herbe haute, se trouvant en bordure de forêt, les jambes pliées, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et son visage enfoui dans ses bras, entourant ceux-ci.

Soucieuse de ne pas la faire fuir plus, la blonde s'avança lentement, comme elle le ferait pour une confrontation avec un animal sauvage. Elle s'accroupit, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur et, passant ses bras autour des épaules de la brune, qui se secouaient, en raison de ses sanglots, elle la serra contre elle, lui lançant une vague d'apaisement, sort dont son peuple se servait assez souvent, pour réconforter.

Louna tourna son visage mouillé de larmes brûlantes vers Lindorie, qui la regarda avec affliction et tristesse, son cœur se serrant en voyant l'état de son amie. La brune enfouit alors sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, appréciant son réconfort, parce qu'elle en avait grand besoin.

-Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ça n'arrive… qu'à moi… ? Pleurait-elle, essayant de s'arrêter, sans grand succès.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux vous répondre, mon amie, répondit, impuissante, l'elfe. Nous ne contrôlons pas notre destin…

-Je sais, s'écria Louna, tout à coup énervée, mais, c'est injuste ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être princesse… ou reine ! Je me moque de ce trône, alors pourquoi ils entrent quand même en guerre ? Pourquoi veulent-ils tant me voir morte ? Ça ne leur a pas suffi de tuer ma famille ?!

Agacée, triste et désorientée, Louna se releva, marchant de long en large, en de amples foulées, rapides et marmonnait sur l'injustice du monde. Lindorie la regardait faire, sans pouvoir l'aider. Elle se sentait réellement faible, face à la détresse de son amie et elle n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'envenimer encore plus la situation.

-Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! S'exclama d'un coup la brune, s'arrêtant de faire les cent pas, se tournant vers la blonde.

-Moi non plus, je dois bien vous l'avouer…, répondit alors une voix, qui venait de derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

Loki et Thor arrivaient vers elles, semblant aussi énervé que Louna, pour l'un et prêt à en découdre, pour l'autre. Le brun semblait prêt à faire un malheur. Odin venait de leur dire qu'ils ne devaient rien faire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas été attaqués. C'était la meilleure, tout de même ! Restés sagement à attendre qu'on vienne les tuer… Thor, de son côté, paraissait prêt à combattre, mais il était moins en colère que son frère, puisque, lui, il ne devait pas protéger celle qui l'intriguait tant.

-Déjà de retour ? Demanda, quelque bêtement, Lindorie, puisque l'évidence était devant son regard turquoise.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, cracha presque le brun, agacé de son intervention.

-Doucement, mon Frère, Lindorie n'y est pour rien, dans cette histoire, la défendit Thor.

-Je sais bien, répliqua le brun, les sourcils froncés.

-Que vous a dit Odin ? L'ignora l'elfe, le regard fixé sur le blond.

-On doit attendre d'être attaqués pour réagir, annonça froidement le Dieu de la malice.

Louna regardait sans interrompre, toujours aussi perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais quelque peu calmée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, dans cette histoire. Elle se réinstalla près de Lindorie et écouta les trois autres discuter de la bataille qui allait se dérouler dans les jours qui suivaient.

La brune se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant aux paroles d'Odin. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par un malade, qui voulait le pouvoir. Et qui, pour se faire, avait instigué un coup d'état. Ouh, comme elle détestait cet homme ! Enfin, ce monstre, plutôt ! Cet Exomyar de malheur, sans qui, elle aurait connu ses vrais parents et ne se serait jamais senti comme une étrangère, pendant toute sa vie, sur Terre.

Loki s'installa soudain à ses côtés et elle lui offrit un petit sourire faible, qu'il ne tenta pas de lui rendre, trop en colère pour le moment. Thor, pour sa part, prit place de l'autre côté de Lindorie et ils restèrent tous quatre dans un silence de mort, pensant à ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :). Nous espérons franchement qu'il vous aura plu ! Laissez-nous un petit mot pour nous dire...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Réveil de pouvoirs et disparition

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Réveil de pouvoirs et disparition.

Louna arriva devant la grande porte et hésita. Il faisait nuit sur Asgard et les couloirs étaient éclairés par des torches. Elle soupira, puis toqua trois coups fermes à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive…

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave je… je peux entrer ?

Loki s'effaça de l'entrée de la porte, pour laisser la jeune femme passer, puis il remercia les gardes, qui partirent. Loki referma la porte et regarda la brune, qui semblait déprimée. Il lui prit doucement la main.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je… ça peut paraitre bête mais, je ne me sens pas en sécurité toute seule…

-Pourtant, des gardes sont à votre porte.

-Oui, d'ailleurs cela parut très étrange, de me faire escorter à votre porte comme…

-Une reine ? Hésita le brun.

-Je n'en suis pas une. Du moins, je n'ai pas envie d'en être une, j'ai juste envie d'être… moi-même. Enfin, si je savais qui je suis réellement.

Le dieu emmena Louna vers le lit, pour qu'ils puissent s'y assoir. Louna semblait si fragile, si désemparée et Loki savait ce qu'elle ressentait, alors il lui souleva le menton du bout du doigt.

-Je comprends tout à fait, vous savez, je ne viens pas réellement d'Asgard et Odin n'est pas mon véritable père. En fait, je viens de Jotunheim, le royaume des géants des glaces, Odin m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Quand j'ai su mes véritables origines, j'en ai beaucoup voulu à Odin, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ça m'a rendu fou. J'ai voulu le trône, devenir plus grand et égaler Thor, mon frère qui ne l'était plus. Puis, je me suis rendu compte, à la mort de ma mère, celle qui m'avait élevé, malgré le fait que je sois un étranger, que j'étais de Jotunheim mais aussi d'Asgard, qu'il ne fallait pas que je choisisse entre les deux. Vous ne devez pas choisir Louna, mais accepter vos origines et de vivre avec, avec fierté. Vous êtes de Muspellheim, mais aussi de Midgard, comme moi je viens de Jotunheim et d'Asgard.

Chamboulée par cette révélation, Louna se mit doucement à sangloter et Loki la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement. Elle se laissa aller, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite, depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs. Le dieu tenta de la calmer et, petit à petit, elle s'apaisa puis, les yeux fatigués par les pleurs, elle les ferma et s'endormit dans les bras du brun.

Il attendit un moment, s'assurant qu'elle dormait profondément, puis l'allongea sur le lit, déposant délicatement sa tête sur le coussin. Il la regarda un moment, puis osa l'embrasser sur la joue et s'allongea à son tour à côté d'elle. Elle s'agita et il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, pour la protéger de ses cauchemars et s'endormit à son tour, après l'avoir veillée une bonne heure.

Le lendemain matin, Louna se réveilla et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras du Dieu. Elle le regarda un moment dormir, puis se dégagea doucement de ses bras, pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la chambre, le regardant avec un sourire, avant de refermer la porte. Elle traversa le couloir et vit Lindorie au balcon, elle alla donc la voir.

-Bonjour Princesse Arcadia.

-Appelez-moi Louna, je ne suis pas totalement prête à être la princesse Arcadia, pour le moment.

La brune se posa à côté d'elle, regardant Asgard et Lindorie, grâce à ses pouvoirs, sentit que la jeune femme était tourmentée. Quoi de plus normal après tout, pensa l'Elfe aux yeux turquoises. Elle décida d'aider son amie.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

-De moi, sans doute. Et de cette guerre. Je me sens tellement en colère et… inutile. Je créée cette guerre et je ne peux l'arrêter, mettant en danger tout le monde ici, alors qu'ils n'y sont strictement pour rien.

-Je peux vous aider à vous battre…

-Comment ? La coupa Louna.

-Vous avez du pouvoir en vous, il n'est pas négligeable, mais comme il est resté en sommeil, vous ne pouvez pas vous en rendre compte. Je peux vous aider à le réveiller, je peux même vous apprendre quelques techniques de combat à mains nues. Mais avant, il faut vous changer, une robe n'est pas la tenue adéquate pour s'entraîner.

Un peu plus tard, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans la cour d'entraînement, où Lindorie apprit à Louna, comment se battre à mains nues, lui montrant des enchainements et des conseils, ainsi que des techniques. Louna retrouvait le sourire, pour la plus grande joie de l'Elfe. Elle faisait de nombreux progrès et Lindorie s'étonna de la capacité à apprendre, en si peu temps de la princesse.

Elle en profita pour lui apprendre d'autres techniques, puis passa à l'apprentissage de son pouvoir. Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Lindorie fit assoir Louna par terre et la mit dans une sorte de transe, l'hypnotisant avec sa voix, pour qu'elle puisse trouver le pouvoir, au fond d'elle. Plus loin, Thor regarda la jeune Elfe, qui tournait autour de Louna et, sentant qu'on la fixait, elle se retourna et sourit alors au blond, qui lui rendit avec bonheur.

Loki arriva au côté de Thor, mais, ce dernier lui intima de se taire et de regarder. Soudain, du feu apparut tout autour de Louna, et Lindorie se mit à sauter de joie. Loki, surpris du pouvoir de la brune, resta droit comme un « i », les yeux écarquillés, alors que son frère lui tapait sur l'épaule en riant. Plusieurs jours se passèrent et tous les jours, Lindorie apprenait à Louna comment se battre et comment contrôler ses pouvoirs.

A la fin d'un des entraînements, elles se promenèrent dans les couloirs, rigolant et s'amusant. Elles étaient devenues très proches et Louna avait même confié à sa désormais meilleure amie, qu'elle avait un faible pour Loki, qui passait ses journées à la regarder s'entraîner.

Quant à la blonde, elle s'était rapprochée de Thor, qui l'invitait régulièrement à faire des promenades ou des diners. Ce qui, ce jour-là, sépara les deux amies et Louna fit un clin d'œil à une Lindorie souriante et elle rejoignit Loki. Elle le salua et lui prit les mains. Ils ne purent aligner deux mots, qu'une cloche vint sonner dans tout le palais et on entendit des bruits de lutte. Loki serra les mains de Louna et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ils sont là, courez le plus vite possible ! Ne les laissez pas vous attraper, vous m'entendez ?! Fuyez, je…

Il regarda droit dans les yeux, une Louna complètement paniquée. Il se pencha, pour lui donner un baiser, mais les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il lâcha Louna, pour qu'elle puisse partir, en courant. Elle souleva les pants de sa robe et se mit à courir, le plus vite possible.

Elle fut poursuivie par des soldats en espèce de pierres marron, des dessins rouges étaient peints, sur leur peau rocheuse. Elle descendit les escaliers et quand elle se retrouva face à un groupe de soldats, elle sauta par la rambarde de pierre, se retrouvant dans la cour. Elle croisa Lindorie, qui se battait. Quand elle s'approcha de celle-ci, pour l'aider à se battre, Lindorie la repoussa, lui disant de fuir, qu'il le fallait. Après avoir repoussé son dernier assaillant, L'elfe lui serra doucement la main, avec un sourire, puis repartit dans le combat.

Louna courut le plus vite possible, passant de rues en rues, se battant contre des soldats, utilisant ses nouveaux pouvoirs, un peu avec stupeur, puis recommença à courir. Elle se retrouva à longer les falaises, sa robe et ses cheveux soulevés par le vent. Elle allait se rapprocher des terres, mais les soldats l'encerclèrent.

Elle recula, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la falaise, dont des roches se détachèrent. Elle regarda les soldats, le cœur battant, puis se mit à réfléchir, vite. Il fallait trouver une solution. Elle regarda le bas de la falaise, de l'eau y était, mais, cela faisait au moins six mètre de haut. Elle se retourna vers les soldats, puis, elle vit Loki, arriver en courant.

Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, ni Lindorie, qui se battait pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas, qu'ils meurent pour elle, cela, elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Alors, elle regarda une dernière fois, Loki, lui murmura un « désolée », et elle sauta de la falaise. Loki hurla son prénom, mais, c'était trop tard. De rage, il mit à terre tous les soldats, avant de s'effondrer à genoux, devant la falaise. Lindorie arriva au côté de Thor.

-Où est Louna ? Demanda Lindorie, pleine d'espoir.

-Elle a sauté, répondit Loki, ravalant ses larmes.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Thor.

-Elle a sauté ! Elle est morte ! S'écria Loki, larmoyant.

Lindorie se mit alors à pleurer et Thor la prit dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il resta fort, pour soutenir Lindorie, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, dans ses bras et son frère, qui resta par terre, en frappant le sol.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre, laissez-nous une petite review, s'il vous plait :)**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Funérailles et retrouvailles

**Titre : **Meeting of Fate.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la Marvel, nous n'avons fait que l'emprunter pour cette fic.

**Genre : **Romance, Adventure, Friendship...

**Couples : **Loki/OC, Thor/OC...

**Rating : **K+.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Funérailles et retrouvailles.

Tout le monde était effondré, depuis la disparition et certaine mort, de Louna. Loki s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, quand la jeune femme avait sauté. Il pensait, encore et encore, que tout ce qui s'était passé, était de sa propre faute, et celle de leurs ennemis, bien entendu.

Lindorie, de son côté, passait ses journées, enfermée dans sa chambre. Toutes les personnes, qui voulaient entrer dans la pièce, se faisaient éjecter, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Souvent magique, mais, il lui arrivait aussi, parfois, de les renvoyer en leur parlant, tout simplement, d'un mot sec et tranchant « dehors ».

Quant à Thor, il était toujours en colère. Il trouvait injuste, le sort qui avait été celui de Louna. Cela faisait trois jours déjà, qu'il ne faisait que s'entraîner, dehors ou dans la cour intérieure du château. Il était tellement sur les nerfs, qu'il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que sa revanche. Il avait appris, sur Terre, quand Odin l'avait privé de ses pouvoirs, que la vengeance n'était jamais quelque chose à prendre à la légère, et que, souvent, elle n'apportait rien de bon.

Toutefois, tous les trois, pensaient, dans un coin reculé de leur cerveau, aux funérailles de la jeune femme, qui approchaient. Aucun des trois n'avait envie d'y aller, surtout que, le corps de la princesse n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé. Ainsi, la barque traditionnelle aux funérailles, serait vide de corps, seulement emplie de foin et de bois, pour une combustion rapide.

Le jour suivant marqua l'enterrement de la défunte. Tout le monde devait se réunir dans la cour externe du palais, pour ensuite se rendre sur le lac, non loin de là. L'endroit était assez vaste, plein de verdures, ensoleillé, malgré l'humeur maussade environnante.

Lindorie, toute vêtue de noir, avait déjà des larmes plein les yeux. Finalement, après un long silence, Odin fit un petit discours, honorant la mémoire de Louna White, née Princesse Arcadia Solace, qui dura une dizaine de minutes, avant que Loki ne prenne le relai.

-En ce triste jour, j'aimerais rendre un grand hommage à cette jeune femme, qui a su me montrer ce qu'était la bonté et la miséricorde. Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Louna, de toute ma vie et je suis particulière effondré de ne pas pouvoir être en sa compagnie plus longtemps. Rares sont les personnes pour lesquelles, j'ai de l'affection, et pourtant, Louna a su m'enchanter au premier regard. Je jure, sur son lit de morte, que je la vengerai et que je tuerai ceux qui ont osé la toucher et la tuer.

Dès le début du discours du brun, Lindorie avait commencé à pleurer, ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longuement. Elle fondit en larmes, les laissant glisser le long de son visage fin. Entendant ses sanglots, Thor se tourna vers elle et eut un pincement au cœur, de la voir dans cet état. Loki, son propre frère, était une chose, mais cette jeune femme-elfe blonde, en était une autre.

Autant, en regardant le brun, il sentait une grande colère l'envahir, suivie sans peine d'un désir de vengeance, parce que, ceux qui avaient poussé Louna à la mort, avaient détruits son frère dans leur sillage autant, quand il voyait Lindorie, la tristesse et l'amertume prenaient place en son cœur.

Odin demanda si quelqu'un d'autre voulait rendre un dernier hommage à la princesse, alors, prenant son courage à deux mains et, tentant de se calmer comme elle le pouvait, Lindorie s'avança, chancelant un peu, oubliant son pas elfique, en faveur d'une démarche moins assurée. Elle essuya ses larmes, et commença à parler, d'une voix rendue sourde par ses pleurs :

-Je ne connaissais que peu Louna, mais en peu de temps, elle a su gagner une grande place dans mon cœur, sans rien faire, à part rester elle-même, en toute circonstance. Elle était forte et, même dans l'adversité, elle savait rester assez alerte pour se battre, intelligemment, et c'est une qualité qui se fait de plus en plus rare, même dans mon peuple. Sur le point de vue humain, elle avait également de nombreuses qualités. Elle était foncièrement gentille et souriait tout le temps, et je suis fière de pouvoir l'appeler ma meilleure amie. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, en ce jour, je jure sur son lit de morte, que, afin de lui rendre hommage comme il se doit, j'aiderai le prince Loki, dans sa quête, pour tuer ceux qui lui ont fait affront.

La colère avait, à ce stade, envahie les yeux turquoise de l'elfe et Thor, à cet instant, la trouva magnifique, dans sa tristesse et sa splendeur. Loki lui accorda un léger sourire, plutôt faible et triste, cependant, c'était le premier qu'il accordait à qui que ce soit, depuis que Louna n'était plus.

Son discours fini, la barque fut mise à l'eau et, quand elle parvint au milieu du lac, un archer, muni d'une flèche enflammée, tira en plein milieu de l'embarcation maritime, y mettant le feu. Après plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure, il n'en resta plus rien, et après une dernière prière, tout le monde rentra au château.

O~o~O

Louna, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Après être tombée de la falaise, afin de se sauver de ses assaillants, elle avait été emportée par le courant, se noyant presque, tant la puissance de l'eau lui coupait toute possibilité de respiration ou de refaire surface. Quand, enfin, elle fut libérée du courant, elle était trop faible pour faire autre chose que se mettre sur le dos et se laisser porter à la dérive.

Elle était essoufflée et perdue. La jeune femme était tellement épuisée, qu'elle avait envie de dormir. Ainsi, elle s'évanouit, se laissant toujours porter par le courant descendant de la rivière. Un bruit étrange vint la tirer de son inconscience. Tentant de voir ce que pouvait être le son, elle ouvrit les yeux, avec peine et fut aveuglée par la lumière, pendant quelque temps.

Lorsqu'enfin, son ouïe et sa vue redevinrent normales, elle écarquilla les yeux, apercevant la chute d'eau non loin de là, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Alors, utilisant les dernières forces qu'elle avait, elle nagea avec mal vers la rive, du flanc est de la rivière.

Nageant encore et encore, sachant que sa vie était en péril, elle parvint après plusieurs minutes d'efforts, à se hisser sur la terre ferme. Elle toussa, rampant jusqu'à être totalement au sec et se mit sur le dos. Soufflant, elle tenta de récupérer une respiration normale et régulière. Une fois que ce fut le cas, elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant où, elle avait pu atterrir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après s'être reposée, elle s'assit, faillant de s'évanouir, à cause d'un mal de tête intense. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à l'endroit douloureux et sentit un liquide visqueux recouvrir ses doigts.

Rabaissant sa main à ses yeux, Louna vit que c'était du sang, et soupira, se disant que, franchement, elle n'avait pas de chance. Elle pensa une seconde à Lindorie et Loki. Ces deux-là devaient être morts d'inquiétude pour elle. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva, titubant, se maintenant à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'aperçut alors, que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines, gercées et sur lesquelles, une coupure était apparente.

La jeune princesse prit une bonne inspiration et commença à marcher, lentement, pour se rendre au château, retrouver ses amis. Elle était si faible, qu'elle faillit s'évanouir plus d'une fois et la douleur dans ses membres et sur sa tête l'engourdissait encore plus. Elle sentait également qu'elle commençait à être malade, mais, elle se devait d'avancer.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, n'ayant mangé que des baies et n'ayant que peu dormi, elle arriva en bordure de la forêt derrière le château. Elle soupira de soulagement et recommença à avancer. La jeune femme arriva enfin dans la cour du château d'où Loki, du balcon, sur lequel il était, regardant le soleil se coucher, soupirant souvent, la vit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant, ne pouvant y croire, il ne prit même pas la peine de descendre par les escaliers, utilisant ses pouvoirs, il lévita jusqu'à Louna. La brune était épuisée, blessée et affaiblie… mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, en vie.

Accourant vers elle, dès qu'il posa les pieds à terre, il la prit dans ses bras. Louna sourit, murmurant son nom, avant de s'évanouir, complètement à bout. Loki cria son nom, alertant les gardes et Lindorie, qui, avec ses pouvoirs, avait senti l'humaine, dès son approche et s'était dépêchée de sortir de sa chambre, débraillée, les cheveux en pétard, n'osant y croire, elle non plus.

Descendant les marches aussi vite que possible, l'elfe se retrouva dans la cour, au même moment que les gardes. Elle fondit presque en larmes sous l'émotion et la joie de retrouver son amie en vie. Se dépêchant de se rendre jusqu'à Loki, elle fut encore plus soulagée en voyant le visage de Louna, découvrant ainsi, que c'était vraiment elle et pas une simple illusion.

Alors, utilisant ses pouvoirs, elle réitéra les soins qu'elle avait prodigués à la jeune femme, quelques temps plus tôt et faillit s'évanouir. Toutefois, comme Louna n'était pas, cette fois, mourante, elle eut moins de mal à rester éveillée, quoique la fatigue se fasse ressentir. Le teint de la princesse commença à reprendre des couleurs, ses blessures s'étaient refermées et ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu.

-Bonjour, dit-elle, souriant faiblement, quand elle reprit tout à fait conscience. Je vous ai manqués ?

-Louna, crièrent ses deux amis, heureux comme pas possible, de la revoir, vivante.

**A suivre…  
**

* * *

**Ce chapitre est terminé, laissez une petite review, s'il vous plait...**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
